Recently, a variety of wireless communication services are booming in which wireless mobile personal terminals are the main development field. The features of the personal terminal is portable, an as large as possible display for ease of viewing, and served as a browser for the Internet or as a map display associated with GPS for providing service to travelers. One thing has to overcome by the manufacturers is that after above requirements have been met, how to manufacture one personal terminal which is also slim, compact, and user friendly. In the case of mobile phone (or PDA), the semiconductor based components thereof have been integrated as small as possible even the rechargeable battery is formed of polymeric material. However, such antenna is exposed on the housing of mobile phone because the transmission or receiving of signals from mobile phone is restricted in direction. It is known that such antenna has a predetermined length. Hence, such antenna is disadvantageous for occupying precious space, liable to damage, complex in assembly, and high in cost. Such exposed antenna limits a further reduction of mobile phone. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel antenna which is embedded for saving space for accommodating other electronic devices or for future expansion.